dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cthulhoid (3.5e Race)
Cthulhoid Summary::Unfathomable beings of human and pseudonatural descent, with slight morphic powers. Personality A cthulhoid lives in a highly structured daily schedule, with much time set aside for meditation and study. They are so obsessive in their daily lives that even dwarves and dragons can be unnerved by their focus. They do not relate well to strangers, although their capacity for loyalty is as strong as that possessed by any other race. Physical Description Cthulhoids look much like the humans their ancestors once were, apart from their grayish skin, dusty hair, and rather metallic eyes. Of course, this resemblance ends once they sprout tentacles and their eyes become black pools. Relations Cthulhoids do not care much for other races, but lack any real hostility towards them. Other races, once aware of the cthulhoids' heritage, typically are hostile towards them. Alignment In spite of their menacing demeanor and the reputation of pseudonatural beings in general, cthulhoids are generally neutral in alignment, although the best and the worst may be found amongst them. Cthulhoids of good alignment are rare, but those of evil alignment are almost unheard of. Their obsessiveness often lends them a lawful bent, although chaotic individuals are not unheard of. Lands Cthulhoids like to live underground or in large cities. Their physical resemblance to humans means that they are most often found in the lands of their distant cousins. Religion Most Cthulhoids pay homage to the ancient beings which created them from human cultists long ago. Clerics have access to the Knowledge, Madness, Magic, and Trickery domains. Language Cthuloids speak Undercommon and Common. Most speak a third language, such as Draconic, thanks to their high intelligence scores. Names Cthuloids typically go by nicknames and by aliases that they find interesting or pleasant. They have three true names, a child name, an adult name, and a family name, which are shared only with those that they absolutely trust. It is considered a betrayal worthy of death to reveal a true name in cthulhoid culture. Racial Traits * , , : Cthulhoids are tough and possess keen intellects, but they are not entirely stable and do not relate well to others. * ( ): As outsiders, cthulhoids are not subject to effects like charm person. As native outsiders, cthulhoids can be raised from the dead. * Medium: Cthulhoids receive no penalties or bonuses due to size. * Cthulhoid base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex) 60 feet. * Resistance to acid 5 and electricity 5. * +2 Disguise and Intimidate. The bonus to Disguise checks increases to +4 if the cthulhoid pretends to be human. The secondary bonus does not apply to mimicking a specific individual, just humans in general. * Iron Will as a bonus feat: While Cthulhoids tend to be disconnected from their surroundings and lack empathy towards others, they are very strong-willed. * Spell-like Abilities (Sp): 1/day-''true strike''. Caster level equals character level. * Alternate Form (Su): At will, a cthulhoid can take the form of a grotesque, tentacled mass (or another appropriately gruesome form), but all its abilities remain unchanged despite the alien appearance. Changing shape is a standard action. Other creatures receive a -1 morale penalty on their attack rolls against cthulhoids in this alternate form. * Automatic Languages: Common, Undercommon. * Bonus Languages: Aquan, Auran, Draconic, Dwarf, Elven, Goblin, Gnome, Halfling, Ignan, Terran. * Favored Class: . * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race